Mountain Dew
by 12crazyppl
Summary: One day a bully picks on her too much. One day she gets detention. One day Mountain Dew being spilled all over her doesn't seem so bad after all. just a little AU Oneshot


Hey guys! 12crazyppl here! This is my first sasuhina fanfic, let alone my very first fan fiction ever *YAY* but before I fell in love with sasuhina I was a naruhina fanatic since day numero Uno. That means I'll be jumping around both fantasies. ;] please excuse my overused OOC because I can't imagine a fan fiction of mine without it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah words I don't wish to speak and then Mountain Dew came into the picture.

Without further a due, enjoy your bliss!

**Mountain Dew **

~("_")~~("_")~~("_")~

I, Hinata Hyuga could not believe I was in afterschool detention. Never once in my life have I gotten into this much trouble. Sure, a little scolding here and there and being sent to my room by father or the elders, but NEVER have I gotten into this kind of trouble at school. Though, I think I'm taking it quite well by shredding the desk with my fingernails and basically assaulting the clock with my eyes. I even had a personal annoyer trying to talk to me even though we weren't supposed to. I hated whoever they were and they just wouldn't get the hint to leave me alone.

'Good. 3.21 minutes down, 56.49 more to go." Detention was only one hour long. One hour of my life I will never get back. Ever. 'Let's rewind and remember what happened, shall we?' My brain commanded. I honestly didn't want to but my brain is a complete jerk face to me at times.

~("_")~~("_")~~("_")~

*Earlier in the day*

I was walking toward my locker to get my packed lunch. Next period was lunch for all of the joiners whether you liked it or not. Me, being a shy person, usually sat by myself. I even somewhat disliked the way Sakura and Ino draw attention to me by talking to me as if I was there best friend. I appreciate them trying to get closer to me but the way they gossip…I just would like to be classmates and nothing more.

I made my way into the lunchroom awkwardly to my comfortable little table towards the back. Slowly I lowered myself to my usual seat and soon I found my bum hitting the floor in one swift movement. 'Where has my chair gone? It was here a second ago!' I thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," A voice sarcastically said behind me.

I turned around to find a pale obviously toned man with dark weird bird-like hair holding the chair that rightfully belonged to me. I glanced at him, then the chair, and back at him. A smirk creped on his face. A small one though; as if he were trying to have only me see it.

"I-It's ok" I stated. My eyes were now glued to the plastic chair in embarrassment because I am more than positive that the whole cafeteria was listening to this small scene. He put the chair back where he found it and I continued with my life as expected, though through the whole period I had to deal with rolled up napkins "accidentally" hitting the back of my head. The garbage was two tables away. Either these people really needed some more hand-eye coordination or manners.

Closer to the end of the lunch period I'd become thirstily. A thirst that I knew my water couldn't quench. My legs brought me to the soda machine where I happily exchanged $1.25 for a bottled Mountain Dew *I also do not own* and sat back into my quiet seat at my quiet table. It was just the way I liked it until people I hardly ever talked to had to ruin it. I was happily drinking my Mountain Dew when suddenly a book bag with what felt like one binder and several notebooks hit the back of my head, allowing $1.25 drip down my shirt and pants, but not before splashing up into my nostrils.

I rose and walked over to the obnoxious table where I heard "sorry's" and "please forgive him" from other people around the packed table. I could see another smirk start to dance across his face into a hearted laugh. I was appalled. I, being dropped, a human basket for rolled up napkins, and finally being some sort of crewel objective for a book bag, was certainly not in the mood to be laughed at.

My cheeks were burning and I could feel the tint of red hinting on. His laugh was edging me on. "Laugh with me" he chuckled. "You know you want to".

HE was expecting ME to laugh along with HIM when he deliberately created a joke that I was the butt of? That moment there made me love the sweet take of revenge because before I could think of anything else; my mouth uttered the words I had wished to say since the beginning of lunch.

"I AM HYUGA HINATA AND I CAN SAY I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU SO…SO EFF OFF!" I screamed, joyful I didn't stutter. If everyone's attention wasn't already drawn to me, it was now.

After being scolded, this demon still had the audacity to find something funny. "So?" He stated with a large grin on his face.

Blinded by rage, I took the reminder of the soda and dumped the substance onto his hair. "Ha." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Now, I was soaking wet and so was this boy I haven't had the chance to know the name of, and the cafeteria was filled with "ooohhh," "ah" and "burrrnnnn"s. A nearby teacher pointed towards the door and I need no help knowing where I was going. With the empty bottle in hand, I walked with my head held high to the principal's office.

~("_")~~("_")~~("_")~

*right about now*

Here I, Hyuga Hinata was, sitting in detention, for a cause that was beyond my control. 'You know that felt good' my inner conscious said satisfied.

"Psst!" The boy sneered. At the office I learned that his name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was obviously not mature enough to take the Uchiha Company by storm if you ask me."Psst, Hyuga!"

I gave in. "What S-Sasuke." I hissed in a hush voice. He looked a bit pleases I answered.

"Ah, so the loud fan girl has a stutter, how cute." He said.

"Stop talking. This is detention, not a social hour." The teacher directed.

"God, I hate it when teacher say that. 'This is not a social hour'" He mimicked in a clownish tone. "I think we all know that by now, sir." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Add one more day to your detention, boy." The teacher growled.

"Whatever."

What carelessness! What does he think he's saying to someone he should respect! The rest of detention was spent with me deep in thought.

~("_")~~("_")~~("_")~

I thought detention would never end! Once I heard the bell it took a second to get my legs back in working order but when that was finished I hi-tailed it out of there and rushed to my locker so I couldn't run into that bastard Sasuke.

Sadly enough he was anticipating my moves and was leaning against the locker with the smirk I hated so much. My face visibly showed disgust and I tried to turn around but I was too close so he grabbed my elbow before I could make the escape. I struggled to break free. He felt two times stronger than I was but I didn't want to talk to him. "JUST STOP ALREADY" He shouted.

A shiver went down my spine and I stopped. "What Sasuke. W-What could you h-have to tell me that w-would make my day worse than you have already m-made it?" I asked my voice cracking. Darn my stutter coming up at the worst times. I could already feel tears flooding my eyes.

He looked stunned. "No smile Sasuke?" I say sarcastically. He opened his mouth but was at a loss for words.

I yanked my arm away from his grasp and got the books I needed from my locker. "Don't have the b- balls to speak up when nobody's around, h-Hu Mr. bully?" I started to walk away. His lips were moving but nothing was coming out.

"I'm…" He started to say "I'm sorry…" He finished. I started to face him, angry, but when I faced him completely I realized he was trying to hold back tears. Even for a bully I could not hold a grudge. I walked toward him and put a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke, I don't want you to cry. I just want to know why you did it. Was it the publicity you'd get from your friends or something?" He rested his head on my shoulder and cried silently to himself. I don't really know when this turned into an emotional kind of conversation but I really wanted to know. "Why" I allowed escape my lips.

His tears subsided but his head still lay there, and he spoke in a soft tone, yet not yet a whisper. "I just wanted us to have that kind of relationship…like we never really hated each other but we acted as enemies, you know? Every day you sit in that quiet seat at that quiet table and then there's the loud table always next to you…I felt like you belonged there…with me. I just thought today could be life changing…in the good way. I'm so sorry Hinata."

If he was playing me, those words were the right ones to melt my heart. I chuckled a little. "It's perfectly

fine Sasuke." He raised his head slowly, gaining his natural pale color back.

"Really? I've been such a jerk to you, though." He questioned.

"Just don't pull something like that again, ok?"

Sasuke smiled and hugged me tightly. A quick peck on the lips made my cheeks glow a crimson red. Breathlessly, I said "Ha-ha, you smell like Mountain Dew, Sasuke."

"You do too, Hinata." Sasuke said laughing.

~("_")~~("_")~~("_")~

So how'd you like it? Hate it? I'd love if you guys R&R! I think the button's that-a-way -

Have an awesome day/noon/night guys!


End file.
